


Alec's Choice

by Vicsmi



Series: Delec 'verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, supernatural/shadowhunters AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsmi/pseuds/Vicsmi
Summary: A few months have passed since Alec woke up from his curse induced coma and Dean went through the trials of the Holy Grail. Things are finally good between them and they have found a comfortable rhythm of sorts.From the outside it may look domestic, nice, warm. But things are not always what they seem. What happens when someone starts getting a little too reckless? Or when someone realizes that forever may be a lot shorter than it sounds?Then there’s the mumblings of a certain angel, forgotten in a time of battle, that may hold more importance to the future than anybody would have guessed.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Dean Winchester, Delec
Series: Delec 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. - R

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! The story continues... Hope you like it <3
> 
> Also! This is going to be a shorter story, a bridge of sorts. I guess like an add on (2b) or a prequel to the next story, (3a) if you will.

Alexander Lightwood. Skilled shadowhunter. Expert archer. Previous head of the New York institute. That felt like a lifetime ago. Sure, he was still a shadowhunter and an archer, but both of those things had a very different meaning to the life he lived now. Not that this life was bad, at all. He still got to kill demons on a regular basis, his archery had gotten back to its former glory after being stabbed in the eye and cursed, he had made some amazing friends, and then there was Dean. His Dean… 

After all the turbulence in their relationship and him being in a coma, things were finally starting to settle between them, and they found themselves doing the most domestic things. Or well, as domestic as it got when being a hunter. As the months had passed they had fallen into a routine. They cooked meals together, beheaded some vamps, did laundry, killed some demons, went grocery shopping, shot some werewolves. Thursday nights had become movie night with Jack, Cas, and Sam. Or, well… The others watched a movie while Dean and Alec made out on the couch until someone or everyone threw popcorn at them, ushering them out of the room. 

Then they just went to their room to continue making out and… Well, more. These last few months Dean didn’t seem to be able to keep his hands off of him, but he was definitely  _ not _ complaining. Alec just figured it was because of his near death experience. Hell, if Dean had been in a coma and almost died, Alec would probably cling to him too. It was a Thursday night now, and they had earlier been banished from the movieroom. They had both just finished as Dean rolled off him, breathing heavily and smiling.

“Fuck, that was great.” Dean breathed out and turned to Alec. “You wanna go again?”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Yeah sure, just give me a minute?” He said with a laugh. 

Alec sat up and looked around, Dean sat up too.

“What are you looking for?” The older man asked. 

“My stele. I’m gonna need that stamina rune.” Alec said.

Dean looked around and found it under one of the pillows. He gave it to Alec who took it between his fingers and started fiddling with it. He looked deep in thought. 

“What is it?” Dean asked him.

“Nothing, I just… I was thinking about the institute actually.” Alec told him, looking at his stele. 

“While we were having sex?” Dean asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“What? No! Just now, afterwards.” He said. 

Dean put an arm around him and pulled the shadowhunter to his chest. 

“You miss it.” He said, and it wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. And everything that came with it. I mean, sure we kill demons and monsters and stuff, but there was a lot more to it. We had this whole system in order, it was structure, safety, an actual job. What we do now is like… I don’t know, a hobby, freelancing?” Alec tried to explain and Dean nodded. 

“And you were the boss. I get it.” He said and rubbed Alec’s back comfortingly. 

“Yeah.” He agreed. 

Dean started thinking. Maybe he could do something to ease that pain just a little bit. But it would have to wait… 

“I’m sorry, I’m being stupid.” Alec said and sat up again.

“Hey, no. I get it. It’s not stupid.” Dean told him and cupped his face in his hand.

He leaned in and kissed Alec tenderly. Alec deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue in Dean’s mouth, relishing in the taste of his boyfriend. Soon they were laying down again, Alec on top of Dean. Hands started to trace their bodies and moans were drawn from them both, when Alec suddenly stopped. Dean looked at him questioningly. Alec smiled at him and then took his stele and activated his stamina rune. 

“I remember promising you another round.” He said with a mischievous smile. 

━━━━━ •☽• ━━━━━

Dean walked into the kitchen to start dinner, and in there he found his brother on the phone, smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah, I miss you too.” His brother said to whoever was on the phone.

Sam turned around and saw Dean.

“Hey, Dean just got here, we’re gonna start dinner. Yeah, we’ll talk soon. Bye.” Sam said with a smile and hung up the phone.

“Madzie?” Dean asked with a teasing smile.

“Madzie.” Sam confirmed and put the phone in his pocket.

“So are you two together now or…?” Dean asked him, honestly curious. 

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter, we’re having fun, and it feels great.” Sam said, trying to be casual.

“You want to be exclusive…” Dean guessed, he knew his brother. 

Before Sam could answer Alec walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, I was coming to see if I could help with dinner.” He said and then he saw the looks on the brothers’ faces. “What did I miss?” He asked with furrowed brows.

“Sammy’s crushing on Madzie, hard.” Dean said in amusement, his brother turning beet red. 

“Oh…” Alec said.

He  _ really _ didn’t want to be a part of this conversation… 

“But Sammy here is worried that she doesn’t want anything serious.” Dean continued, completely unbothered by the reluctance of the other two of this topic. 

  
“I’m not worried.” Sam corrected. “I know witches and warlocks are usually more reluctant to settle down or whatever.” 

“I don’t know about Madzie, but some warlocks don’t have a problem with that. If she was raised by Magnus you might be in luck.” Alec said, still a little uncomfortable. 

“Right. Thanks.” Sam said with an awkward smile. 

“So, dinner. Could I help?” Alec changed the subject. 

“Yeah sure, grab that pot over there?” Dean asked and started to take out some ingredients. 

Alec complied and they quietly settled into their cooking routine. This meant that Dean did the actual cooking and Alec helped with other stuff, since the nephilim couldn’t cook worth a damn. Sam sat down at the table and observed them. He had never seen his brother this happy before, and it warmed his heart. He saw Alec burn himself on the pot and Dean taking his hand in his and kissing it better. He had never seen this side of Dean before, and it really suited him. 

“So, are we doing Halloween this year again?” Sam asked. 

“Really? After what happened last year?” Alec asked incredulously. 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad…” Dean said and stirred the pot on the stove. 

“Are you kidding me? You got into a bar fight, I got stabbed, and Jack’s hair was blue for a week!” Alec burst out. “Not to mention Castiel’s singing…” 

“Okay so maybe we don’t go out this year, we could stay in?” Sam asked in amusement, thinking about the chaos last year. 

“Fine, a scary movie marathon, but costumes are mandatory!” Dean said.

“And candy, that’s a must.” Alec added.

“You really do have a sweet tooth, don’t you?” Dean said and winked. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “And you can invite Madzie too. It’ll be just the 7 of us. But we keep it small, minimal drinking.” He said and looked at Dean who was the reason for what had happened the year before. 

“Fine. Minimal drinking, no bars, definitely no karaoke.” Dean laughed out. 

“Costume ideas? And who’s helping Cas this time? I won’t.” Sam asked them.

“I’ll help him.” Alec offered.

“My costume is a surprise.” Dean said and the other two looked at him curiously. 

“Okay… I’m thinking about dressing up as a knight, I mean I already have the costume, from when we were in Camelot.” Sam told them with a smile.

“Go for it. I never got to see you guys in those.” Alec said. 

“And you never will.” Dean told him and pointed at him with a wooden spoon. 

“Too bad, I think medieval really suits you.” Sam said teasingly. “You should have seen him when we were LARPing!” He told the shadowhunter.

“What’s larping?” Alec asked in confusion.

“L-A-R-P, stands for Live Action Role Playing.” Sam explained and Dean glared at his brother. 

“Wait what? Really? You guys do that?” Alec asked and smiled at Dean. 

“Once. It was for a hunt.” Dean told him to clarify. 

“Yeah but you loved it.” Sam shot at him. 

Dean just rolled his eyes. Alec giggled a little, but quickly shut up when Dean shot him a look.

“I think you would-” Alec said but was interrupted by the sound of Jack’s voice. 

“SAM! DEAN! ALEC!” 

They all shared a look and ran to Jack’s room. In there was Jack and Simon, and the latter was holding his arm, and it looked like he was on fire. They tried to put it out but the flames were too big, then out of nowhere it went out and left glowing letters on the vampire’s arm. Alec went over to him and looked. 

_ Bring the shadowhunter, as you promised. - R _

“Who the hell is R, and what does he want with me?” Alec asked them, and both Sam and Simon had a look of guilt and realisation on their faces, as though they had just remembered something very important that they had forgotten about until just now.


	2. Opportunities

Dean paced the library angrily. He occasionally stopped to glare at Sam or Simon, but then kept pacing. He opened his mouth several times as to say something but closed it again. No one had any idea how he was going to react, although they could make an educated guess. Eventually, Dean stopped pacing, and his reaction was as predicted.

“So you’re telling me, that you made a promise to Raziel to bring Alec to him?” Dean asked his brother angrily. 

“We didn’t really have a choice. We needed his blood to save Alec.” Sam argued. 

“I get that, but why didn’t you just tell me when I woke up?” Alec asked Simon.

“Well, we kind of forgot…” The vampire said sheepishly. 

“You  _ forgot _ ?! Did it ever occur to you that this might be something dangerous?!” Dean burst out. 

“We didn’t really have time to think it over.” Sam said and Dean scoffed. 

“Okay, but this is an angel who’s been stripped of his wings and banished from Heaven, how bad could it be? I can just go see what he wants.” Alec said and looked at his boyfriend. 

“There’s always a catch to these kinds of things, Alec.” Dean said and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“What could possibly be the catch? I’m gonna go hear him out.” Alec decided and Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

“You can’t be serious!” He said. 

“Why not?” 

“Have you learned  _ nothing _ about angels after Duma? They’re dicks! Castiel excluded, angels can’t be trusted!” Dean exclaimed. 

“I know, believe me I know. It’s just…” Alec trailed off. 

“Alec, is this about you missing the Shadow World? Because you have the vampire right there, and Magnus is just a trip to hell away.” Dean said and gestured towards Simon. 

“Hey!” Simon intervened, offended. 

“No, it’s not about that. I’m just curious. I’ll go, see what he wants, and come back. No harm no foul.” Alec said and went over to Jack. “Can you take me there?”

Jack looked a little unsurely at Dean who shook his head pleadingly.

“Jack, please. I need to do this.” Alec said. 

Jack gave a last glance to Dean, but eventually put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, and then they were gone. 

━━━━━ •☽• ━━━━━

The two nephilim landed in the very same little town in Europe as the others had found Raziel in a few months earlier. Alec looked around.

“This is where Idris was? It looks so different.” Alec stated.

“I guess.” Jack said. “Alec, are you sure about this?” He then asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just going to see what he has to say. The minute something feels wrong, we get out of here, I promise.” Alec said and looked at the other nephilim.

Jack lead him to the café where Sam and Simon had met Raziel before, and when they walked in a man in a trucker hat and a vest waved them over to his table. 

  
“Raziel?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat down. 

“Indeed. And you must be the shadowhunter I heard about. I’m guessing you got my message.” Raziel said with a smile, eyeing Alec’s runes. 

“Yeah, and what a message it was.” Alec said and rolled his eyes.

Jack sat down next to Alec and they all sat there in silence for a few seconds, Alec peering at the angel suspiciously, the latter letting the shadowhunter process it all.

“So why did you want to see me?” Alec asked him eventually.

“Well, I didn’t think there were any of my creation left on earth. When I heard about you I was utterly curious.” Raziel told him and sipped on a coffee. 

“What about the downworlders? I heard plenty of them made it here as well.” Alec said and leaned back, arms crossed over his chest. 

  
“They may be from the Shadow World, but they are not my creation, not my blood.” Raziel said casually. 

“Right. So now you’ve met me. We good?” Alec asked then, moving to get up but Raziel stopped him.

“Not quite. What’s your name?” Raziel asked. 

“Alec Lightwood.” He answered, eyes narrowing a bit.

“Ah, the Lightwoods. A very strong family I remember. See, Alec, I need you for something.” Raziel then said on a more serious note. 

“And whatever could that be?” Alec asked sarcastically. 

“I need you to help me get back home, to the Shadow World.” Raziel said. 

Alec froze. He calculated the information and they sat there in silence while he preoccessed it. Jack looked at Alec in confusion, Raziel had a smug grin on his face, and Alec just stared blankly in front of him. After gathering his thoughts he spoke.

“Are you saying…?” Alec trailed off. 

“Yes. I can take you home, Alec.”


	3. Breaking the News

“What were you thinking? Now he’s run off to Europe to some shady angel who probably wants him nothing but harm!” Dean burst out at Sam and Simon.

“Dean, we don’t know that! Maybe he just wants to talk…” Sam tried but Dean glared at him. 

“We really didn’t mean to cause any problems. I mean Alec is like a big, bad shadowhunter, he can take care of himself, even if Raziel would try something, and he’s with Jack so you know, that’s even better. Nephilim are strong.” Simon said and Dean just sighed. 

“Fine. I get it. I just hope they make it back okay.” 

Just as Dean said that, there was a flutter of wings, and the two nephilim were back, standing in the entrance. They went into the library.

“See, told you!” Simon said happily. 

“So what did he want?” Dean asked Alec who just stared at him with a blank expression, making Dean worry. 

“Jack?” Sam asked the other nephilim, but he just walked away. 

_ Okay, what the hell was all this about? _ Dean thought. 

“He, uhm… Raziel had some...  _ Interesting _ , news.” Alec finally said and looked at Dean. 

“Okay?” Dean urged him to continue. 

“He can take me back home.” Alec said. 

Everyone’s eyes widened, but no one said anything. Suddenly the library filled with heavy tension. This simple phrase had so much meaning behind it, an no one knew how to feel about any of it, not Sam, not Simon, not Dean, and especially not Alec. 

━━━━━ •☽• ━━━━━

_ Dean walked into the library one morning just a few weeks after the whole thing with the angels and the trials, and found Sam and Alec sitting at a table chatting. They weren’t talking about anything alarming or doing anything out of the ordinary, but Dean still had to do a double take. Firstly, because the usual martini in front of Alec was replaced with a beer. Secondly, because instead of the all black jeans and sweater, Alec was wearing blue jeans and flannel.  _

_ He walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, and then he sat down across from Alec, next to Sam. He couldn’t stop staring. Apparently, Alec noticed and went red with an adorable blush.  _

_ “What? Do I have something on my face?” Alec asked carefully.  _

_ “No, no, you’re just… What are you wearing?” Dean asked in amusement.  _

_ “Oh, right. Sorry, I had no clean clothes so I borrowed yours. Or well, it’s your shirt. I tried on your jeans and they were a bit short so these I got from Sam.” Alec explained. “Is-is that okay?” _

_ “Yeah of course. You just look so different.” Dean said then, still looking Alec up and down.  _

_ “Bad different?” Alec asked a little unsurely.  _

_   
_ _ “Definitely not bad different.” Dean assured him with a wink and the shadowhunter smiled.  _

_ “I told you they fit you.” Sam said with a smile.  _

_ “Yeah, you’re turning into us.” Dean said with a laugh, gesturing towards the beer. _

_ “Yeah, maybe…” Alec said and looked at the beer.  _

_ Alec’s smile seemed to fade a little at that, and Dean looked at him with furrowed brows. _

_ “Hey, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” He said. _

_ “I know, it’s just… I just can’t believe how much I've changed in only a year…” Alec responded with a small smile. _

_ “Shit, that’s right. It’s a year ago today you ended up in my bedroom.” Dean said in realisation as well.  _

_ “We should celebrate.” Sam said.  _

_ “Agreed. I know I reminisce about my old life, maybe a little too often, but I really am glad that I ended up here. That I met all of you.” Alec said with a sincere smile, taking Dean’s hand over the table.  _

Alec shook his head at that memory. It had been a really nice day, which they had celebrated with beer and popcorn. He remembered that day in particular because of how Dean had looked at him, and because that was the first real time he had the feeling that he belonged here with the Winchesters. 

Right now he was sitting on the bed in Dean’s room, in  _ their _ room. He knew that Jack was upset with him, and Sam had looked absolutely baffled. Dean had just gone up to him, hugged him, and said ‘that’s amazing.’ Alec didn’t really know what to think about that. He hadn’t even processed the thing himself, until just now. He had a choice to make… 

━━━━━ •☽• ━━━━━

Simon couldn’t believe it. Raziel was really there, firstly. Secondly, he somehow had the power to bring Alec back home? He wondered if it was only Alec or himself as well? He swatted the thought away as he ran after Jack and into his room.

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Simon asked the nephilim and took a seat on the bed beside him, leaning against the wall, just like they did when they were watching movies. 

“No.” Jack told him. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened over there? In Idris, or Europe I guess?” He asked carefully. 

“Raziel said that he knew a way to create an opening back to the Shadow World, but he needed Alec’s help.” Jack told the vampire. 

“How so?” 

“He didn’t tell us any specifics, but it had something to do with Alec’s blood, the blood from one of his creations.” Jack told him all he knew. 

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” Simon asked, a little confused. “I mean, you guys did look for a way to send Alec back earlier, right?” 

Jack didn’t respond. He just dragged his knees up to his chin and hugged them. After a minute or so of silence he whispered, only audible to Simon because of his vampire hearing.

“Are you leaving too?” 

Simon thought about it. Even if it was possible, he had been in this world for so long, and now living with the Winchesters, with Jack, he wouldn’t trade that for the world. 

“No.” Simon told Jack, and the nephilim looked at him with the hint of a smile. 

“Really? You’re staying?” He asked in a hopeful voice.

“Yeah of course! I wouldn’t want to leave everyone here. I’ve made so many friends and I think this life is really amazing. I couldn’t imagine leaving Dean and Sam and Cas and… You.” Simon said with a smile, and they looked at each other in happiness. 


	4. Delay on the story

Hi guys! 

I truly am sorry about this but there will be a delay on this story and on "Shadowships; the beginning." 

I've been going through a lot and haven't had the time or energy to continue. I struggled for a while with what I was going to do, and I didn't want to discontinue either story and I certainly didn't want to just rush through the endings just to get them out there.

That's why I'm writing this chapter instead, so that you know that I will stick with the stories, but the updates will be a lot slower. I hope you understand and I really hope that you continue reading about this adventure. Because I will **not** give up!

All my love to you <3 


End file.
